


Don't leave, please!

by blueberries9



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberries9/pseuds/blueberries9
Summary: Chanyeol touched him gently, worried the fall might have hurt him.'Are you okay?' he whispered.He was surprised when he realized it was a man who laid on top of him, and now he knew for a fact his heart was beating so fast wasn't because he was running fast but because of this man.Chanyeol felt himself drown in his dark brown eyes, his eyes held sorrows and instinctively Chanyeol wanted to make him happy. Unconsciously, his hands moved the man's bangs.'What the hell are you doing?' the man pushed himself against Chanyeol as he tried to stand up but their feet were tangled so he crashed back onto Chanyeol's arms.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Perfect height for lovers

Transfering colleges weren't fun but it is fun when there is a childhood friend present to keep company. Chanyeol looked around for his best friend, roommate, and partner in crime, Kai. He wasn't surprised to find the guy trying to tickle another guy. Chanyeol wanted to surprise him as he sneaked up to him and back hugged him.

'I missed you, baby,' whispered Chanyeol in Kai 's ears.

'The fu...,' yelped Kai as he jumped away from Chanyeol's arms and turned towards him.

'What's up, Kai? You shook?' grinned Chanyeol.

'Shook my ass, god I missed you. But what's with the gay ass back hug?'

'Its cause I missed your gay ass back. Why didn't you like my hug?' grinned Chanyeol.

'Not when it comes from you,' replied Kai as he turned to look at the guy who was looking extremely pissed at Chanyeol.

'My bad, my bad,' laughed Chanyeol as raised his hands and backed away from Kai.

'So, you going to introduce us or are you waiting for him to me with his visuals?'

'He is cute right, this is my adorable hyung, Kyung-Soo. Hyung, this my childhood best friend I told you about. He is a bit of a happy psycho but you will like him.' Kai tried to back hug Kyung-Soo as he introduced them.

'Behave Kai ....nice to meet you,' it was the first time Kyung-Soo spoke. Chanyeol could see why Kai was attracted to the man, he was beautiful and cute, and he definitely knew how to keep a tight leash on Kai.

'Same,' smiled Chanyeol.

'Yo assholes... whadd up?' Chanyeol felt something crash into him.

'Hi...down here.' Chanyeol looked down to see a blond-haired boy, dressed up in huge clothes and a b-boy cap.

'Hi...'

'Dude...you are tall as fuck! How tall are you?'

'185cm,'

'Damn...double damn I am a 174cm. Wait so we got like 26cm gap? Fuck...this makes me sad. I am so short... no it's your fault you are tall, you giant.'

Chanyeol couldn't help but crack up, 'Well if you were a 174cm girl, and if you hugged me. You would hear my heart beat for you.'

'Firstly, I ain't no girl, boy. And I ain't hugging you. No offense to you duo, I am all for gay love but man no no no.' Jackson went and stood behind Taehung and Kai.

'Hahaha come closer, I might back hug you too.' Chanyeol tried teasing Jackson and started chasing him. Sometimes, he forgets his strength like right now, Chanyeol could feel his long limbs move fast as he chased Jackson along the corridors or college. He could hear Jackson scream, 'WHYYYY ARE YOU CHASING ME? GO AWAY! KAI HELP, SOMEBODY HELP.'

But someone walked out of a classroom suddenly and Chanyeol crashed into them. It must have been only mere seconds before Chanyeol felt his back hit the floor but he didn't want to hurt the person so he instinctively shifted so it was his back that would hit the floor. And he couldn't help but pull the person closer and protect them in his arms.

His back absorbed the fall, and the person in his arms remained unmoving. Laying on his chest, with their head against his heart, he didn't know whether the run made his heart beat so fast or if it was the situation he was in.

'Are you... okay?' questioned Chanyeol as he touched the person's back gently. 

***************

Hi guys, its OutrageousA here with another book and this time its Fanfic. I haven't read any fanfics before but a good friend of mine wanted to read a fanfic about them. So, after extreme research here is my attempt at righting a Chanbaek fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. 

-OutrageousA


	2. First Encounter

Chanyeol touched him gently, worried the fall might have hurt him.

'Are you okay?' he whispered. He was surprised when he realized it was a man who laid on top of him, and now he knew for a fact his heart was beating so fast wasn't because he was running fast but because of this man. Chanyeol felt himself drown in his dark brown eyes, his eyes held sorrows and instinctively Chanyeol wanted to make him happy. Unconsciously, his hands moved the man's bangs.

'What the hell are you doing?' the man pushed himself against Chanyeol as he tried to stand up but their feet were tangled so he crashed back onto Chanyeol's arms.

'Careful,' Chanyeol slowly pulled themselves up. But the instant they were up, the man shoved him away.

'What the hell are you doing?' the man frowned at him, he was beautiful.

'What's your name?' The words slipped from his mouth.

'Baekhyun,' answered Baekhyun instantly, 'You...you...where are your manners?' stuttered Baekhyun as he looked at the tall man in front of him, who had made him nervous for the first time in his life.

'You make me forget manners,' replied Chanyeol playfully as he pushed a stray hair away from Baekhyun's face.

'What do you think you are doing?' replied angrily. Usually, Baekhyun was calm and poised but few minutes in this man's presence he was flustered.

'I don't know, either,' laughed Chanyeol.

'You...are crazy,' pissed off Baekhyun walked away from him muttering under his breath, 'Junior's these days have no respect.'

Chanyeol stared at the back of Baekhyun, lost in thought, who was he? For the first time, Chanyeol wanted to know everything about another man. Was it curiosity or maybe he was attracted to the fragileness of Baekhyun?

'You sure, you are not gay?' questioned Jackson who was warily watching him like a meerkat.

'Why? 100% not gay. I respect homosexuals but I am completely straight. I love women,' laughed Chanyeol.

'For a straight man, you are making my gay-dar alert. Whatever, just don't hug me. I like skinship but your height pisses me off.' Jackson pouted at him.

'What were you talking with him? You are attracting trouble again. What is with you? Do you have a trouble magnet attached in your ass.' reprimanded Kai.

'Trouble?' Chanyeol smacked Kai's shoulder hard, playfully.

Kai sighed, 'Baekhyun...he is trouble. Stay away from him.'

'Huh... what's wrong with him?'

'What is not wrong with him, is the question?' Jackson rolled his eyes.

'Stay away from him, if you want a peaceful semester,' warned Kyung-Soo. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at Kai, requesting a further explanation. These guys are too serious

'He is... someone you would call trash,' said Kai. Chanyeol was surprised, Kai said something bad about someone.

'That is harsh and shocking coming from you.'

'Its a fact, he the college trash. It is better for your to stay miles away from him,' added Kyung-Soo.

'What do you mean by trash?' curiosity got better of Chanyeol.

'The ultimate trash, Man! He is the trashy gay guy. The kind who will let anyone fuck him. From professors to probably all the seniors who have money in their pocket. He is just bad news,' pipped in Jackson.

'Have you seen him do it? Any of you?' questioned Chanyeol.

'We don't have to, we have seen him with the seniors and going in and out of professors offices. He is a loner but apparently, he is on the dean's list and has a 4.0 CGPA. The only way to get that is if he sells his ass.'

'Wow Kai, so all this is rumors and have no actual evidence. Shame on you! For all you know, he could be extremely smart and he is friendly with the professors and seniors.' scolded Chanyeol

'Enough about him, he isn't worthy of a discussion,' interrupted Kyung- Soo.

'Yeah, let's go. I'll show you where your first class is. It is with Professor Park right?' Kai blew a kiss at Kyung-Soo before dragging Chanyeol away.

'By the way, you are coming for the 'back to college' party, right. There is so much to show you.'

'Of course! I need to find myself a girlfriend there. No way, I am going spend a semester single,' grinned Chanyeol.

'LMAO you still a virgin,' laughed Kai at Chanyeol.

'I plan to change that ASAP. So, this party better be lit.'

'Don't expect too much, things at this college are done differently than your previous college,' warned Kai.

Chanyeol grinned, 'nothing is going to cockblock me. I will find the love of my life.' But his grin disappeared at two dark brown eyes appeared in his mind. Chanyeol shook the image away and followed Kai to his first class.


	3. Peeping Tom

Chanyeol showed his university ID to the Senior standing at the entrance of the karaoke bar, looks like whoever was in charge of the 'back to school' party had booked the entire bar. Chanyeol grinned as he headed inside. The DJ was playing an electronic song that had his blood pumping and ready for the night, he looked around the bar for Kai. Kai had wanted to come early with Kyung-Soo, who was a member of the student council and had to be here early.

After looking around for ages as he checked out the girls in skimpy dresses, Chanyeol saw Kai walking towards him.

'If you were actually looking for me, you would have seen me waving my arms off. No, you were focusing on boobs and legs,' scolded Kai.

'Actually, I was focusing on asses. I am an ass man,' grinned Chanyeol.

Kai pulled Chanyeol towards their table where Kyung-Soo and Jackson were already seated and waving at him but something was missing.

'Where are the girls?' Chanyeol looked back at the dance stage and noticed there was only 1 girl for every 10 boys. Where are the hell were the rest of the girls?

'Firstly, Kyung-Soo would stare down any girl who would dare to sit on the same table as Kai and himself,' yelled Jackson over the loud music.

'Secondly, we don't get girls. Us men are left dry because the seniors invite the girls to the karaoke rooms, which have special services. With special services I mean, drinks that include Vodka, Tequila, Brandy instead of Soju and beer that us peasants are having. We get crappy music, with crappy drinks and no females,' wailed Jackson loudly.

'Sorry, man. I warned you. Things are done differently here. The seniors rule here,' Kai patted Chanyeol's humped and disappointed shoulders.

Kyung-Soo poured him a Soju and pushed the glass towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol couldn't help but push aside his disappointment and gulp down the drink he was offered.

'At least we have free drinks,' grinned Chanyeol.

'Ever the happy virus,' grinned back Kai at his best friend.

The boys continued to gulp down drinks one after another, talking about everything under the sun. It was almost 3 a.m when they decided to leave the place, most people were leaving and some were being dragged away by their drunk friends. Chanyeol looked at Kai who was also sprawled all over Kyung-Soo.

'Should I take him home,' offered Chanyeol.

'I'll take him, my place is closer,' Kyung-Soo replied. Possessive one isn't he thought Chanyeol to himself.

'I'll help him, I live close to hyung so I can drop them off,' added Jackson.

'Cool, then I'll see you guys on Monday. I need to pee, my bladder is ready to burst,' Chanyeol watched others leave before he left to relieve himself.

He looked around for signs, there was one bathroom downstairs and another upstairs for the private Karaoke room visitors and VIPs. Naturally, Chanyeol dashed to the one downstairs but he had to quickly turn around when he noticed the crowd of men in front of the urinary stalls. No way he could hold it that long.

He took a peep around before he made another dash upstairs, the bathroom was at the end of the corridor. He heard music and laughter from the private rooms, as he made his way to his destination.

He was glad to see there was absolutely no one at in the bathroom.

'Finally,' sighed Chanyeol as he relieved himself. But soon his peace was interrupted, another man came and stood right next to him. Chanyeol frowned, Didn't the man know the bathroom code. No man stands right next to each other when there are empty stalls. Pervert.

'Wow...nice package,' the man spoke. Chanyeol looked at the man, who clearly was peeping at his goods. He quickly zipped pants silently and went to wash his hands. Definitely a pervert, a drunk pervert is not worthy of punching.

The man's phone rang and Chanyeol couldn't help but overhear the conversation in the small space.

'You guys leaving?... 'Yeah leave him'...'Prof wanted...' Chanyeol looked at the reflection of the man from the mirror, the douche bag left without washing his hand but winked at him. A disgusting, drunk pervert.

Chanyeol dried his hands as he walked out, he saw the pervert leave one of the rooms still on the phone. He waited a bit, not wanting to meet the pervert. After good five minutes, tapping his shoes and staring at his watch, he decided to leave.

He couldn't help but peep into the rooms, now that they were open and the waiters were cleaning them. Chanyeol took a peep into the room the pervert had exited, it was slightly ajar. The second he peeped in, he regretted his action. He pulled his head back and started walking again.

'Fuck,' Chanyeol combed his hair back frustratingly and walked back to the room. 

***********

What do you think he saw?


	4. Shit...I am in love

Chanyeol went back into the room and slammed the door. Quickly he removed his jacket and covered the body sprawled on the sofa. He had known it was Baekhyun the second he had peeped in earlier, how could he forget him when only hours ago Baekhyun was in his arms, even if it was for mere seconds.

But what he didn't know what was Baekhyun doing sleeping naked on the sofa in a room from which the Pervert had left. Chanyeol tried shaking him awake, but one close sniff of Baekhyun, Chanyeol knew there was no way Baekhyun would stand up and walk out of this room on his own feet.

Baekhyun fluttered his eyes at him, 'Oh! I know you.' and smiled at him innocently. Chanyeol felt his heart drop to his stomach at the smile. Fuck...focus

'Are you okay?' Chanyeol took a closer look at him. His hair was disheveled, there were bruises and there were some white sticky liquids all over him, was it what he thought it was?

'Can you sit up?' Baekhyun struggled to sit up, silently obeying Chanyeol, where was the spiteful senior he had seen in the morning. The coat covering him fell off, revealing more bruises and bite marks. Chanyeol felt his face turn red at the same time an anger rise within him. He looked around for Baekhyun's clothes and dressed him up silently. Baekhyun continued to stare at him without a word.

'Can you walk?' Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun tried to make few steps before collapsing into his arms.

'Ahhhhh... it hurts,' without a word, Chanyeol put a hand on Baekhyun's back and another under his knees and carried him bridal style.

'I am heavy,' muttered Baekhyun.

'It's fine, put your arms around my neck. That would make it easier.' Chanyeol watched Baekhyun meekly lean his head against his chest and look up at him. The moment their eyes connected, Chanyeol felt his heart stop beating. Shit....he is in love with a man. A man who he just found naked with the sperm of other men all over him. 


End file.
